clevelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Guy
Family Guy is an animated television show that airs on the FOX television network. The show was created by Seth MacFarlane and premiered after Super Bowl XXXIII in 1999. It ran for three seasons but was cancelled in 2002 after being moved around in the schedule. Family Guy is also shown on BBC Three in Great Britain. However after outstanding DVD sales and success in syndication, FOX made an extremely rare move in uncancelling the show. Fox bought 35 new episodes and the fourth season premiered on May 1, 2005. The show is focused around the Griffin Family, consisting of Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, and Brian. Other recurring characters include Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Bonnie Swanson and Herbert. The Cleveland Show is the spin-off of Family Guy. Crossovers on The Cleveland Show * The first part of the Pilot takes place in Quahog, and features many of Walter Murphy's musical cues from the show and also has an appearance by the running Cleveland bathtub gag. * Loretta Brown made a brief non-speaking cameo in Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb. * Herbert and Meg make appearances in A Cleveland Brown Christmas. * Chris Griffin and Broderick Brown made cameo appearances in Our Gang * The entire Griffin Family appear to cut a scene away from Lester using the 'N' word in Once Upon a Tyne in New York. * Quagmire brought Loretta Brown's dead body in Gone with the Wind. * Rallo closed the end of Brown History Month with "Stay tuned for an all new and all white Family Guy". * Herbert appears at the end of the cold open of You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown and Quagmire and Peter appear at the wedding at the end, and Quagmire is still bitter about him not getting a spinoff. * Bruce appears in Harder, Better, Faster, Browner when he claims he got onto the wrong show by mistake. * Peter and Lois appear in the audience watching Cleveland Live! * Herbert appears in It's the Great Pancake, Junior Brown when Cleveland Jr. recalls trick-or-treating at his house. * Herbert appears again in Murray Christmas when Cleveland Jr. is getting his case and Hebert pops out and starts singing. * Peter, Quagmire, and Joe make appearances in Beer Walk! * In "Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin'", stuffed Brian and Stewie toys are available at the fair, The booth runner calls Stewie "Stevie", and one of the sayings the Stewie toy has is an admittance that he's gay, a reference to Stewie's sexual confusion. ''The Cleveland Show'' crossovers on Family Guy * In the episode "Spies Reminiscent of Us," a Russian missile is deactivated by Dan Aykroyd, and falls on Cleveland's new home in Stoolbend. Once again, Cleveland is taking a bath during this and falls out. Tim stops by and says, "I don't get it." * Cleveland makes his first brief return to Quahog to witness Meg's boyfriend in the episode "Go, Stewie, Go!" *Gus, Cleveland and his new family (except Roberta) all appear in "The Splendid Source". *A promo for The Cleveland Show ''appears in the episode, "The Big Bang Theory" * Tim plays one of the Ewoks in the ''Return of the Jedi parody "It's A Trap!", Rallo also plays Nien Nunb. For more, visit Family Guy Wiki Category:Television Shows